


KakaIru Christmas 2010 Sexy Themes

by Kiterie



Series: Mission Iruka Universe [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka's second Christmas promises to be even better than their first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

'The Scarf' had been a gift from their first Christmas together. It was important and cherished, besides it was long. It also looked good on him, Iruka had said so and he was personally convinced it looked even better all by itself. Kakashi perched himself on Iruka's desk and tied it around his neck. He wrapped it, deliberately covering his face with it before draping the ends down to discretely cover the rest of Iruka's gift. Then he leaned back on his hands stared at the clock. Five minutes... maybe less and Iruka would be back from his teacher in-service meeting to finish grading papers. He wondered vaguely if it counted as re-gifting but hoped at the very least Iruka would appreciate _his_ way of appreciating the gift.


	2. Champagne

Kakashi had picked up the bottle up and stared at it for a long time before he'd bought it. Normally he vastly preferred sake but the scene in Icha Icha had specified champagne so he'd gone with it. He was glad he had.

Iruka snuggled against him and held up the glass. "Cheers."

"Mm... what are we toasting now?" he asked, chuckling and eyeing the nearly empty green bottle.

"Uhm... to being snowed in with my incredibly sexy boyfriend, his amazing cooking, and _this_." Iruka twisted around and kissed Kakashi for what was probably the hundredth time.

"I will toast your kisses always," he purred, returning the kiss. It was Kakashi's opinion that Iruka was cute when he was drunk and they were alone. He'd also discovered that Iruka _really_ liked champagne. But it was this moment he wouldn't trade for anything. Iruka in his arms, no mission looming over them, and none of the chaos that seemed surround the holiday. Just them, together.


	3. Velvet

Kakashi looked Iruka up and down, leaning against the kitchen door, and licking his lips. He had never been a fan of velvet. The stuff felt weird when it got wet and he honestly thought it looked a bit cheesy. That said the too tight red velvet shorts with the faux white fur around the legs and the matching stocking cap was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Some of that of course had to do with the fact it was Iruka wearing it.

Iruka tapped the side of the measuring cup full of dark brown powder. 

"Ruka, can I _please_ open just _one_ present early?" he pleaded. 

"You are such a child. And, no, you can't. I'm going to make cocoa and you're going to behave." He picked up the sugar and carefully measured it.

Smirking, Kakashi walked over and slid his hands over Iruka's hips. "You know since I can't open any how about just play guess the present instead?" He slid his hand to the front of Iruka's shorts and squeezed. "Well it's definitely not clothes, too hard."

Iruka groaned. "You can't wait thirty minutes until it's midnight?"

Rubbing his fingers over the bulge, Kakashi shook his head. "No, I really can't."

"You're so going on the naughty list." His voice cracked though and he set the measuring cup down.


	4. Scarf

"You can wear mine," Kakashi offered pulling it off hook it hung on.

Iruka waved Kakashi off, digging through the top of the closet in search of his winter gear. "I already have a scarf, I just need to find it." 

Kakashi wrapped the scarf around Iruka's neck, wrapped his arms around him, and then kissed his cheek. "Yes, but if you wear mine for awhile it'll smell like you and then when I go on my missions I'll be able to sleep better."

"What will you wear if I wear yours though?" Iruka buried his face against the scarf and smiled despite the question of protest.

"I find yours. You'll need it when I'm gone anyway and this way you won't be late." He hugged Iruka again.

Leaning against him, Iruka shook his head. "If you cared if I was late you wouldn't have dragged me back to bed."

Kakashi nodded, laughed, and squeezed Iruka tighter. "True. If you spend anymore time here though I'll do it again and then you'll really be late." He smirked. "Besides, you let me."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Like I had a choice, going to class with a hard on isn't something I would want to do." He twisted around and kissed Kakashi. "I really should get to class though."

"I'm thinking you might have waited too long and I should drag you back to bed," Kakashi hummed, grinding his hips against Iruka.

"No! Be good." Iruka furrowed his brow, frowned, then leaned forward and kissed Kakashi lightly on the lips.

Deciding it was an invitation, despite the verbal protest, Kakashi caught Iruka's lips and deepened the kiss. He pushed Iruka back against the wall and slid his hands down to the nice firm ass he was entirely too fond of. There was no way Iruka would be making it to class on time today.


	5. Fire

Kakashi was curled up in his chair in the library, half asleep with a book in hand, when the smell jolted him awake. Panic shot through him and bolted out of the chair and towards the rest of the house.

Flames were shooting out of the oven one minute and the next it was nothing but a cloud of smoke and steam.

"Did you really need to start my kitchen on fire?" Kakashi asked, sighing. "And was the water jutsu really necessary? Seems a bit like overkill."

Iruka rubbed a hand behind his head. "I just wanted to make you a nice romantic dinner," he explained, sounding more than a little sheepish.

Why Iruka even bothered to keep trying was beyond him. "How about a nice romantic dinner _out_ while this place airs out?" he asked, already moving to open windows.

"Okay." The tone was resigned.

Kakashi slid his arms around Iruka's waist. "Next time you want a romantic night in, order in, and drag me off to bed instead."

Iruka rolled his eyes but leaned back against Kakashi. "You're terrible."

"I just think you should stick to your strengths." He nuzzled Iruka's neck and hugged him tighter. "And it'll save my kitchen."

Iruka elbowed him lightly. "Pervert and an ass. Why do I love you."

"Because I feed you."

Laughing, Iruka shook his head. "Let's go to dinner."


	6. Mistletoe

"No. Just No." Iruka shook his head. "Kakashi..." The tone held a definite note of warning. "Put that down _right_ now."

"But Ruka..." Kakashi took another step closer.

Iruka's left eyebrow twitched. "Keep _that_ away from me!"

Laughing, Kakashi took another step.

"I am _not_ wearing that! Get that idea out of your head right now." His legs bumped the table and Iruka reached behind him, feeling around for something to use as a weapon. "I mean it, Kakashi, this isn't funny. Tsunade will kill you if you put that on me. I'll kill you if you put that on me!"  He closed his hand around the first thing it touched then threw it at Kakashi.

Dodging the scroll, Kakashi laughed and stepped closer. He could jutsu over but seeing Iruka panic was more fun. "I bought it just for you though."

"I don't care!" Iruka yelled, launching several more scrolls and items from the desk at Kakashi. Every one of them missed. "That thing is hideous. _You_ wear it if you like it so much!"

He took another step forward. "But I can't. It would smoosh my hair," Kakashi laughed, stepping even closer.

Iruka kicked a foot out at him and tried to slide himself backwards on the desk. "Get that evil thing away from me!"

Kakashi caught the foot and yanked Iruka forward, stepping between his legs.

"Just because I won't let you decorate the house mistletoe doesn't mean I'm wearing a stupid looking hat with mistletoe on it!" Iruka flailed, shoving at Kakashi helplessly.

Between dodging the flailing limbs, Kakashi reached out and plopped the hat on Iruka's head. "There."

Iruka glowered at him then yanked on the hat, which stayed firmly in place. "I hate you."

"But now I have a perfectly legitimate excuse to kiss you in public." His logic was perfectly sound, he couldn't get into trouble for making a scene if it in the holiday spirit.

"And so does everybody else!"

"Oops." Kakashi frowned for a moment, his brow furrowing. "Oh well if it's anywhere but the cheek I'll just kill them."


	7. Red

The little red ribbon was tied around the head of one of the statues beside Hatake compound's front gate, a line of red trailed out behind it and into the house. Kakashi stared at it for a moment then his curiosity got the best him and he untied it. Winding it up, he followed it.

It wound through the house, that Iruka managed to keep amazingly dust free as well as spider free, much to Pakkun's relief. 

Twisting through the hallways and rooms, Kakashi followed it to the door that lead out to the garden. It hung caught between the door and the frame. He slid it open then stepped outside. Garlands of evergreens and holly decorated the fence and every available post while ribbons and candles were carefully placed in the branches of the cherry tree that grew in the middle of the grounds. Under it sat a kotatsu piled high with food and a small heater.

Iruka sat on one side of the table. "Don't Worry I didn't cook this time."

"Good because the kitchen is still recovering," Kakashe laughed walking over and still winding the string. The string was tied around a box that sat on the cushion across from Iruka. Kakashi picked it up and sat down. "Do I open it now or later?"

"Now. Though we have to eat before you can have your gift." Iruka picked up a bottle of sake and poured them each a glass.

Kakashi pulled the string off, set it aside then lifted the lid on the gift. Inside was a copy of Icha Icha and a blanket. A piece of folded white paper sat atop both. He had a copy of the book so he knew there was more to it than that. Picking up the piece of paper he unfolded it.

_This entitles the bearer to one request from within these pages._

"Any of the Icha Icha novels. I read them when you're away and well I included that one because I _like_ that one the best." Iruka's cheeks flushed as he said it but his voice didn't waver in the slightest, meaning embarrassment but not nerves.

"Mm..." Kakashi knew the volume word for word, it was one of his favorites. "This is the best gift ever. Though I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to get through dinner now."

Iruka laughed softly. "Anticipation makes it sweeter."


	8. Warm Blankets

Kakashi pulled the blanket up around them, pulling Iruka closer to him. Most of the candles had blown out and the heater sat in front of them, glowing brightly in the darkness. "We should go inside."

"No." Iruka shook his head and snuggled against Kakashi's side. "I like being right here and it's romantic with the snow coming down."

It was. Being curled up under the tree with Iruka with just a blanket while the snow fell was more than romantic it was perfect. There was no reason not to enjoy these moments while they could and besides Iruka probably didn't want to stand up. Kakashi would be surprised if he could walk straight after the things they'd done. "I suppose it's okay if we sit here a little while longer." He'd wait until Iruka fell asleep and then carry him inside.


	9. Lights

The lanterns were set up on the training grounds and Kakashi held the last ones, post already driven. He sat down to wait.

A couple of hours past and the sun set before Iruka showed up. He gave Kakashi a sheepish smile and offered him a hand up. "Sorry, Kashi, Izumo was late, really late."

Kakashi took his hands and stood up. "Mah, it's fine. Nobody is going anywhere anyway."

"At least you were here to keep them company." Iruka leaned over and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "I hope you're not telling them any tales on me or I'll have to return the favor," he teased.

"On my life--" Kakashi smiled and pulled out a scroll, "--I haven't told them anything they couldn't have guessed."

Iruka punched him in the shoulder, took the scroll, and unrolled it. "Yondaime-sama, how is it he was your student and still turned out this way?"

Kakashi pulled a paper lantern out, set it on the hook and then lit it. "I learned from the best."

"Besmirching your sensei's name..." Iruka tsked, shaking his head and tying the scroll to the bottom of the lantern.

"I'm not 'besmirching' anything if I'm telling the truth," he laughed, pulling out another lantern and scroll.

Taking the scroll, Iruka rolled his eyes. "Uh huh... your 'version' of the truth I'm sure. Be good and hang up your lantern."

Kakashi laughed and let his eyes drift over the lanterns, a sense of contentment filling him as the lights flickered. Even if it was only the second year of Iruka helping him with this tradition it already felt like it was _their_ tradition. Some day hopefully, preferably long after they were old and Iruka had gone grey, their lanterns would still stand next to each other.


	10. White

Iruka snuggled closer to Kakashi, sliding his arms around his narrow waist. "I think I have a new favorite color."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, curiously.

"White."

He paused for a moment considering it then smirked. "Well, I can certainly understand why." Kakashi slipped his hand between their sweat soaked bodies and through the cum covering both of their stomachs. "I could _almost_ change mine to that."

Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes but didn't do anything else. "Pervert and that's _not_ why."

"I like my reason and your timing says it most definitely is the reason," he teased, burying his face against Iruka's neck and kissing softly at the tan skin.

"No, you just _wish_ that was my reason." He turned his head, giving Kakashi better access, and humming happily at the kisses. "White or maybe it should be gray is my favorite color because of your hair."

"Well, that's a good reason too," Kakashi agreed.

Iruka twisted, shifting his shoulder under him a bit, and stole a kiss. "White though is the color of the snow and whipped cream and marshmallows so I'm saying white."

He laughed and kissed Iruka back. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that last part. I am more important than those things or I'd better be." Kakashi slid his hand lower and smirked. "That or I could just prove my reason is better and probably the truth."

Groaning, Iruka stole another kiss. "You could try."

"I will."


	11. Santa Suit

"Why am I wearing this again?" Kakashi asked, tugging at the bright red fabric.

Iruka smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Because you love me."

He smiled, turned his head, and pulled Iruka close for a proper kiss. "Yes, but I thought you said I wasn't allowed near your students ever again after I read Icha Icha in front of them?"

"You're not Kakashi today, you're Santa, so you're allowed." Iruka hooked the beard hooks over Kakashi's ears. "Besides, Santa will not have any Icha Icha on academy grounds or I will personally teach Santa the meaning of the 'naughty list'."

Kakashi blinked, not quite sure how that arguement worked. "But I _like_ the 'naughty list'."

"The naughty list lands you on the couch and means absolutely no presents, not even coal."

Well that wasn't fair.  "If I'm good what do I get?"

"Well..." Iruka tugged the santa hat down over Kakashi's left eye and smiled. "Then you get on the 'nice list' and I get to do all kind of _nice_ things to show you what that means plus you get very _nice_ presents."

"Mah, you don't even play fair." A classroom full of kids he couldn't even terrify into behaving... It was a for a good cause, Iruka doing unspeakably 'nice' things was most definitely a good cause.


	12. Wrapping Paper

"Here!" Iruka plopped the boxes and a black velvet bag down in front of Kakashi. "Put your cheating ways to use and wrap these for me while I finish grading papers."

Kakashi stared at the stack of gifts. "It's not cheating."

Laughing, Iruka sat down at the table and started going through a stack of papers. "You have an unfair advantage so yes it is."

"Unfair? Using my ninja skills makes it unfair?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yes now just do it."

Kakashi smirked, then tucked the fake beard under his chin. "If it's cheating then I shouldn't do it. You already threatened me with the naughty list and aren't elves supposed to do this for santa can't you get some short little munchkins to do it?"

"Your elf is entertaining the kids while we finish up in here," Iruka stated, not even looking up from the stack of papers. "I need to get these done now though or I'll just have to deal with them tomorrow."

Sighing, Kakashi wrapped a couple of presents then grinned and started cutting out a piece of wrapping paper.

Iruka's voice cut through the crinkling of paper. "Don't even think about it."

"But..."

"No. You are _not_ wrapping anything but those designated boxes." Iruka looked up, narrowed his eyes, and pointed to the boxes. "You want to wrap yourself up save it for home."

"You're no fun," he pouted, sticking his lip out. "How do you even know what I was going to do anyway?"

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "Because you were humming the theme song to Icha Icha."

"Oh." Kakashi laughed as he realized he really had been.


	13. Green

"Aren't elves supposed to be little?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka elbowed him. "Shut up, he wanted to help."

Kakashi eyed the green spandex clad, over-sized elf. "I think he needs another makeover. That is so not sexy."

"Be good, it doesn't need to be sexy." Iruka shoved a bag at Kakashi.

"You'd make a sexy elf..." He smirked under the beard, took the bag with one hand, and snaked his other out to grab Iruka's ass.

Iruka punched him in the shoulder. "Stop it!"

Laughing, Kakashi shifted away enough to keep the punch from actually hurting. "Now, now, no hitting Santa or you'll have to go on the 'naughty list'." 

Rolling his eyes Iruka pushed Kakashi towards where Gai stood with the kids across the gym. "Don't make me kill you."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "But, Sensei, you'd like my naughty list..."

Iruka just groaned and shoved him again.


	14. Sleigh Rides

Iruka leaned against Kakashi, pulling the blanket tighter around them. "How did you talk them into this?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't." It really hadn't been his idea and it surprised him when they'd suggested it. "They wanted to do something nice for you and they know how much you like the holidays so..." He shrugged. "They just convinced me to do the snow."

They flew by trees, the sled slid over the snow and grass easily and more flakes drifted down. It wasn't moving fast and the clearing wasn't big enough to have allowed for it.

"It's nice." Iruka smiled but didn't say anything more.

It had surprised Kakashi. He watched the dogs in the red harness with it's bright gold bells and the fake antlers. They were all very adamant about not being pets or being treated as anything less than a perfectly intelligent being so the fact that they would stoop to pulling a sleigh for Iruka without even being asked, just to make the man happy... that said a lot about how they felt about him. "I'll help you fix them the steaks the way they like them," Kakashi offered. Normally he wouldn't let Iruka near the kitchen because the man's attention wandered but he suspected this time, it wouldn't.

Iruka smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."


	15. Mittens, Gloves, and Snow Booties

Kakashi picked up one of the scarves. It was bright red like his and had a carefully knitted henohenomoheji in black at each end. "How many more do you have to make?" 

Iruka didn't pause in his knitting just smiled at Kakashi and kept at it. "This one's for Shiba but after this one, just three. I still have to make one for Bull, Uuhei, and Pakkun."

"You think you'll actually finish in time?" He was sure Bull's would take the longest given that it was obviously going to be the biggest.

"I'm getting into a rhythm for them so I'm sure I will. They're going faster now. I only started this one yesterday." Iruka paused then looked up at Kakashi. "You don't think they'll hate them do you? I mean, they won't think I'm trying to dress them up like some pampered pet will they?"

Laughing, Kakashi shook his head. "I've seen them cuddle up with the one you gave me and you didn't even make that. Just don't make them booties and you're fine." The thought made him laugh again and he carefully folded the scarf up.

"I didn't know how and asking Asuma to knit eight more might have been a bit much." Iruka furrowed his brow and went back to knitting. "It took me longer to learn how to make a scarf that didn't look horrible and wasn't completely uneven than I thought it would."

"You're going to make me jealous of my own mutts," Kakashi pouted and dropped down beside Iruka on the couch.

Iruka leaned over and kissed him. "Well if they give you to much trouble you can always point out that you got gloves too."

"Mm... I suppose," he murmured, grabbing Icha Icha off the table and leaning against Iruka. Kakashi doubted that would make a difference to them given the equivalent would be booties and they hated the things. He didn't actually mind though, it was nice to see how much Iruka was bonding with them. Not that Iruka had to try since the ninken had all loved Iruka from the moment they'd met him, but it was nice.


	16. Candy Canes

He'd been watching for the last twenty minutes. Normally it was something Kakashi found silly and he'd never quite understood how it could even be remotely sexy. That was of course _before_ Iruka. Kakashi was quite convinced Iruka could make anything sexy.

Iruka slid it out, licked it, and then licked his lips. A smile teased the corner of his lips and he hummed softly while he continued scratching his pen over the papers.

Kakashi wasn't sure he actually wanted to interrupt. Watching Iruka with that happy expression as he licked and sucked the long stick of candy was shamefully erotic. Adjusting himself or touching himself was out of the question since it would get Iruka's attention instantly and he was enjoying the show. Not that he wasn't fairly certain Iruka was doing it deliberately but it had become a bit of a contest of wills. Kakashi knew Iruka could grade papers and look over mission reports and not pay nearly the attention one would think he was paying so he could assume Iruka was fully aware he was being watched. He'd wait though. The longer he waited to drag Iurka off to bed the more aroused they'd both be and the more fun they'd have.

Closing his eyes, Iruka hummed happily for a long moment.

The smell of peppermint hung in the air and despite the fact that he wasn't overly fond of sweets Kakashi could practically taste Iruka's lips.

The humm became more of a moan and Iruka set the candy down on a blank sheet of paper. Smiling, he licked his fingers and moaned again.

He wasn't even aware he'd done it, but one moment he was in his chair trying to feign disinterest and the next Iruka was in his arms and he was carrying him towards the bedroom. Iruka had won but Kakashi wouldn't complain, there weren't any losers in this game.


	17. Snow

Kakashi cast the jutsu about ten minutes before Iruka was done at the academy then he waited patiently outside with a thermos. As planned the kids streamed out several minutes early and the window beside him slid open.

"You know..." Iruka poked him in the shoulder. "You could have just waited a few more minutes instead of making me deal with a bunch of crazy ten year olds who want to go play in the snow."

"Mah but this way was more fun." He grinned and held the thermos up. "Besides... now we can go play in the snow too."

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're such a child sometimes... Let me get my coat."


	18. Garland

Iruka smiled as he pulled the dried cranberry garland out of the box. "I wonder where he is this year..." His voice fell off and so did the smile.

They got letters but Kakashi knew Iruka worried anyway. Sliding his arms around Iruka, he kissed his cheek. "Ruka, I'm sure he misses you too." There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Naruto missed Iruka. It had always been _'Iruka-sensei'_ this and _'Iruka-sensei'_ that on missions and he was sure by the time Jiraiya and Naruto returned the man would have heard every possible story a hundred times over. "He loves you like a father."

Hanging the strand on the tree, Iruka nodded. "I know and I love him like a son. I hope he safe."

"Jiraiya won't let anything happen to him." He squeezed Iruka again. "After all I'm sure he's heard enough stories about your temper to know it rivals even Tsunade's and letting Naruto get hurt would be detrimental to his survival."

Iruka elbowed him. "I'm _not_ that bad."

"Mah... you are when Naruto tells it," Kakashi laughed.

Laughing and shaking his head Iruka leaned back against him. "Thank you."

"It's only the truth." It was too. Iruka was the most important person to Naruto and everyone knew it. Kakashi was happy to remind him though.


	19. Candles

The box came a few days before Christmas. Kakashi set it on Iruka's lap and grinned. "It's from him."

Iruka's face lit up, his eyes widened and his lips spread into a wide grin. "I wish it was easier to send him things."

"Mm," he agreed. There wasn't much they could do about that though.

Pulling a kunai Iruka cut the tape and opened it. He fished around in packing papers and pulled one item out. It was a hand-carved, dolphin-shaped candle. Iruka smiled and set on the table beside the couch then fished around for the letter. Furrowing his brow he pulled out another small item and blinked.

"You think he knows?" Kakashi asked, staring at the candle in Iruka's hand.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I didn't tell him, did you?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Setting the carefully carved scarecrow down beside the dolphin Iruka pulled the letter out and read it. "He hopes we're both enjoying the holidays and he wants me to look out for you because he's worried you might be being really lazy and hiding in your room reading porn."

Laughing, Kakashi settled himself on the couch beside Iruka. He wondered sometimes if Naruto was smarter than everyone thought. "I don't see a problem with hiding in our room reading porn though it'd be better if we were acting the scenes out..."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He knows you too well."


	20. Tinsel

"I'm touching that." Kakashi pushed the box away with his foot. "What the hell is tinsel supposed to be anyway?"

Iruka laughed and pulled another tinsel covered ornament from the box. "Icicles of course." He didn't even bother picking the stuff off before hanging it up. "I don't know why you hate it so much. I thought we had fun last year."

"Mm... we did until I realized that stuff shows up everywhere for months afterward." His opinion had changed when he'd found the stuff sticking to him after a shower one day and then in his food a month later and then a whole clump of it in the couch cushions a few months after that. "I didn't even have it at my house and I swear that stuff breeds."

Snickering, Iruka hung another ornament up. "Well you didn't have a Christmas tree so I had to bring mine and that means there's tinsel." This time he picked the strands off, smirked at Kakashi, and then flicked them at him. There was chakra behind the motion.

Instinctively Kakashi reached a hand up to block. Half of the strings wrapped around his fingers and hand while the rest made it to his face. He growled and shook his hand.

The snickering became an outright laugh.

Kakashi jumped him, tackling him and dragging him to the floor. With Iruka pinned beneath him laughing he reached into the box, grabbed a handful of the silver strings and shoved them down Iruka's pants.

Iruka kept laughing but squirmed in an attempt to free himself. Unfortunately he was laughing so hard he couldn't get free of Kakashi and only ended up grinding against his hand.

Smirking, Kakashi slid his fingers further inside Iruka's pants and groped him more deliberately.

Iruka squeaked and then froze, his eyes meeting Kakashi's.

Okay, maybe tinsel wasn't so bad. Not if it lead to things like this.


	21. Glitter

Kakashi snickered. He didn't even try not to.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny," Iruka growled, shaking his hair again. Tiny sparkles showered down, sticking to his skin. "Fucking Anko I forgot she stuck that fucking glitter in that fucking card."

Another snicker. "Sensei, do you teacher your students with that mouth."

Iruka glared at him. "Fuck you, Kakashi."

"Mah, I think that's what got you into this mess," he pointed out, laughing again. Having sex in the livingroom with a box full of Christmas decorations right next to them hadn't been a big deal until it had been knocked over. Even then it hadn't been a big deal. It wasn't until they'd gone to take a shower after that it'd become a problem.

The glitter was all over Iruka, it stuck to his sweat covered skin like glue and seemed to have somehow ended up primarily in his hair. Every time he moved more of it came sprinkling down to stick to more of his skin, seeming to make the problem worse.

Rounding on him, Iruka stormed over and poked him in the chest. "Oh sure you think it's fucking funny because 99% of your body is covered and you have white hair so nobody's even going to fucking notice if you have fucking glitter somewhere on you."

Kakashi smiled. "True." He shrugged. "And more than likely you'll be finding bits of glitter everywhere for months. Ah, Ruka-kun, somehow I sense karma at work."

Iruka continued to glare at him for a moment then spun stalked off towards the bathroom. "Fuck you, Kakashi."

"Like I-"

"Don't even say it!" Iruka interjected. "I'm going to take a shower and I don't want to hear it."

Kakashi smirked. He'd gotten sex and justice.


	22. Holly

Kakashi looked up then rolled his eyes. "That's not mistletoe."

The girl, some kunoichi who's name alluded Kakashi, frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked, chewing her lip and looking torn between hopefully pleading and disapointed.

"Trust me _I_ know what mistletoe looks like." He sighed and looked back at his book, attempting to ignore her.

"Aw but..." She looked at the holly bunch in her hand, frowning.

"Both grow on trees, both are poisonous, but berries from holly are red while berries from mistletoe are white," he explained, not even bothering to look up.

She batted her eyes and smiled. "We could just _pretend_ it's mistletoe, you know, in the spirit of the holiday."

He rolled his eyes, though only one was visible, and deliberately exaggerated it with a slight roll of his head in the hopes she'd get the hint. "No."

"But..."

Clearly this pathetic excuse for a ninja wasn't giving up. Kakashi sighed then tucked his book away. "Listen, I don't know how you got it in your head that I would be the slightest bit interested in you, but I'm not. You're pretty but your about as interesting as a rock. I don't know you, I don't want to know you, and if you think we have some magical connection because at some point I rescued you or we had a mission together then you are sorely mistaken." He glared. The assumption that he should like some flakey girl who'd clearly never matured out of her teenage years wasn't a new one. It was also a stupid one. "I'm in love with Iruka. You will never be half the person he is and being a girl does not give you an advantage so stop thinking it does. I'm in love with Iruka because of _who_ he is not what he is. I'm not going to kiss anyone except him under the mistletoe so even if that was mistletoe, and it's not which clearly says you're too stupid to know the difference, I wouldn't kiss you," he growled then turned and stormed off to find Iruka. Maybe if he dragged him out for a few public displays the idiots would get it.


	23. Frosting

Kakashi leaned over Iruka's shoulder and smirked. "Impressive, you managed  not to burn them."

"I told you I could do it." Iruka grinned and went back to frosting the gingerbread men.

"I wonder if they taste good though," he teased, deliberately pitching his voice to sound skeptical. "Are you sure you didn't mix up ingredients or something?"

Iruka elbowed him  and shook his head. "They taste _fine_." The tone was only slightly irritated.

Kakashi couldn't resist "Did you buy them or get a boxed mix?" 

"Yes, Kashi, I went out and bought them and then covered myself in flower and egg so I could pretend I didn't." He shoved Kakashi away with one hand. "Just because I didn't burn them and they taste fine doesn't mean I didn't make them."

He snickered but stayed back for safety reasons. "It usually does."

Turning Iruka waved the frosting covered butter knife at him. " _You_ weren't around to distract me, it's the holidays so I don't have any papers to grade, _and_ it's my day off so I had nothing to keep them from coming out perfectly. Now stop making fun of me."

Snickering, Kakashi took the butter knife away, tossed it on the counter, and pulled Iruka into his arms. "Ruka... that'd be much easier to do if you didn't just splatter frosting all over yourself." He leaned forward and licked a smudge of the stuff from Iruka's cheek. "That and, well, if you weren't so cute when you're irritated."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in a somewhat failed attempt to glare at Kakashi. "Stop that. I'm cooking." He pushed at Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi chuckled and dipped his head to lick the frost from Iruka's neck. "Mmhm..." He Iruka's hips to his and smirked. "Something tells me you're enjoying it so no."

Groaning, Iruka continued to push weakly at Kakashi's chest. "Damn it, Kakashi, at least let me get them covered so they don't dry out."

Continuing to molest Iruka's neck despite the lack of frosting, Kakashi untied the apron and pulled back long enough to pull the loop around his neck over his head. He tossed the apron over the cookies and frosting, careful to make sure it was clean side down. "There. Problem solved." He slid his arms back around Iruka then leaned forward and licked the frosting off his nose. Kakashi wasn't a fan of sweets let along frosting but if it was on Iruka... that was an entirely different matter.


	24. Sugar

Genma took a shot and grinned. "Alright... best Christmas gift involving food?"

"Licking frosting off Iruka." Kakashi wasn't sure if it technically counted but it was fresh in his mind and just the memory made him want to find Iruka and molest him all over again.

"You mean he took frosting and well  you know covered his cock the way a girl would with whipped cream or whatever?" Rai asked skeptically.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well not exactly."

Genma raised an eyebrow at Rai. "How would you know what a girl would do?"

Rai laughed then leaned over to kiss Genma. "Are you jealous."

"No!" His eyebrow and senbon both twitched.

Asuma laughed and shook his head. "That's the oldest trick in the book, Genma. I'm sure he only mentioned it because Kurenai did it and I told him. Why is it women get away with that but if I tried it she'd either laugh or hit me."

Kakashi yawned. "Because men are horndogs and women know it so they have a little more composure because it amuses them to torment men. All women are sadist. Though I'd laugh too if you tried that and I was her. Now if Iruka tried it..."

Asuma rolled his eyes. "So anyway what was it then, a bow around himself with a frosting arrow pointing down?" 

Kakashi shook his head. "No. He was just making cookies and got a little messy so I took it for an invitation. Right in the kitchen too. On the counter." It hadn't been on the counter Iruka had been baking on but that was besides the point.

"That gives a whole new meaning to 'get over here and gimme some of that sugar' doesn't it," Rai laughed.

Genma groaned and rubbed his eyes like he could scrub whatever image had come to mind away. "Oh, kami, I ate those cookies."


	25. Silent Night

Kakashi laid the blanket out over the roof tiles and set the basket down. "It's odd that it's so quiet." This one day a year an utter silence seemed to steal over the village.

"The festivals all have fireworks and such but as many people as possible get it off so there's not a lot of foot or roof traffic. It's odd but not surprising," Iruka agreed, setting the basket of food down beside the blanket. He leaned over kissed Kakashi's cheek then sat down himself.

"It was a good idea to come up here." There serenity to it all because under the calmness people were there with the people they loved enjoying the moment. He settled himself down behind Iruka and wrapped his arms around him.

Iruka leaned back against him, his hands sliding over Kakashi's. "Any excuse to be with you is a good one."

"So how did we manage not to get dragged to Kurenai and Asuma's this year?" Kakashi had actually been surprised they hadn't even brought it up. If he was anyone else he might have been offended but he wasn't.

"I told them we couldn't come," Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh and tease. "Ah, wanted me all to yourself I see."

"I did." Iruka's hands slid away. "Kashi..."

Raising his visible eyebrow, Kakashi shifted so he could see Iruka's face better. "Hm?"

Iruka's cheeks flushed but he turned to meet Kakashi's gaze. "I- wanted--" his voice cracked slightly, "--you to have this." He held something up.

It took a second for Kakashi's eyes to adjust and a moment more before his brain seemed to realize _what_ he was looking at. The small metal circle was black and non-reflective. He reached out and touched the ring then looked at Iruka.

The blush on Iruka's cheeks darkened and he cleared his throat. "It was my mom's. I thought it'd probably fit you better than it does me or I'd have offered you my dad's."

The way Iruka was giving it to him was so unadorned and completely normal that it caught him off guard and all he could do was stare. The gift and in some ways request explained why they weren't at the party and why Iruka had wanted to picnic on the roof. It was such a perfectly Iruka thing to do. Despite the obvious thought given to it, it was entirely casual and at the same time heavy with sincerity. Kakashi swallowed, his own cheeks warming. He was honestly dumbstruck and for once instead of choosing not to speak he simply couldn't.

"The blush means you'll wear it, right?" Iruka's voice shook with the question.

His throat still too tight to force sound out of, Kakashi nodded.

Iruka took the ring from him and slid it on his hand.

It was then Kakashi realized, Iruka was already wearing the matching one. "You amaze me sometimes with exactly how completely clever and cunning you are." Kakashi pulled his mask down and tilted his head so he could kiss Iruka's lips. "I love that about you."

Twisting in Kakashi's lap, Iruka chuckled and kissed him back. "Well good because somebody has to be able to surprise you at least some of the time and I love seeing the look on your face when you are. Love you, Kashi."

Kakashi smirked and kissed him again. "Love you too." The nice quiet night was not going to be such in a moment if he had anything to say about it and he most definitely did.


End file.
